


Maybe Someday

by Senbei_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei_kun/pseuds/Senbei_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[for hinasuga at Tumblr]. Sugawara and Hinata fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naiperona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiperona/gifts).



You’re here again. I wonder if someone else knows that when you disappear during lunch break, this is where you are, dozing while leaning on the trunk of the school’s largest and oldest cherry blossom tree with your lunch half eaten beside you. You probably stayed up late again last night, your head filled with volleyball.

You never show it, but just like me I’m sure it bothers you that you’re short. Even at your age, you still believe that eating and sleeping well will help you grow taller. I find that side of you terribly cute. And yet here you are, not getting enough sleep and barely eating anything all for the sport you love so much. Guess I can’t really chide you for it, because I share the same passion.

You always give your all. You may not be the best player, but you are better than most at recognizing what you lack and need to improve on. You use your frustrations as fuel and losses as your driving force, and I really admire that about you. Some may call it strength, others just plain stubbornness, but whatever it is, you never give up. I’ve always respected you for that.

I’ve seen you stumble. I’ve seen you get back up.

I’ve seen you cry. I’ve seen you wipe your tears.

I’ve seen you break apart. I’ve seen you pick up the pieces and move forward.

I’ve seen you doubt yourself. But I’ve also seen your unwavering faith in your comrades.

As always, I close your lunch box and take stray leaf off your soft hair, and you stir softly. But as always you don’t wake up. I quickly look around me and after making sure no one’s there, I stifle an oncoming giggle as I steal a kiss from you.

All these years you’ve been watching over me.

I wonder if you noticed that all this time, I have been watching you too.

Sugawara-senpai. 

\- Fin -

**Omake: Side Suga**

Pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal eyes the color of clay. Sugawara pressed his palms against his face, as if it would do anything to suppress the heat creeping up his cheeks. Chuckling, he picked up his lunch box, mentally thanking Hinata for closing it for him so bugs and dust won’t get in.

He got up and stretched, ready to face the rest of his afternoon classes. After all, his lunch time naps usually only take him about fifteen minutes and he would feel rested enough. He knows he should feel bad about continuing to keep his eyes closed even long after he wakes up, but since Hinata also steals kisses from him, Sugawara figured they’re even.

_‘Ne, Hinata. I wonder if you’ll ever realize that your stolen kisses were freely given all along.’_

\- Fin. Again ^^ -

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me. Original manga by Furudate Haruichi. If you enjoyed this fanfic even just a little bit, I'll be happy ^_^
> 
> ... I have a feeling this turned out to be more HinaSuga that SugaHina??? Oh well ^^; I hope you like it anyway?


End file.
